The present invention relates generally to more-electric engines (MEE) and particularly to an electric system architecture for a MEE.
Electrical system architecture for gas turbine engines, such as the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,237,416, have recently been developed to provide electrical power to loads associated with, for example, an aircraft carrying the gas turbine engine. These loads include, for example, motor driven fuel pumps and oil pumps. In order to achieve fault tolerant operation for flight critical functions, the electrical system architecture may include a dual direct current (DC) or alternating current (AC) bus that powers multiple dual-redundant motor controllers. These motor controllers drive permanent magnet motors with, for example, dual stator windings and may include switching mode power converters. In order to meet stringent conducted and radiated emissions requirements, electromagnetic interference (EMI) filters are often implemented to attenuate the noise created by these switching mode power converters. The weight and size of the motor controllers is aggravated by the need for these EMI filters. There is a need to improve electrical system architecture for gas turbine MEEs to reduce or eliminate the need for complex motor controllers in order to reduce the size and weight of the MEE electrical system.